gameofthronesfandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Jon Snow
Jon Snow est l'un des principaux personnages de Game of Thrones. Il est joué par l'acteur Kit Harington. Jon est le bâtard de Eddard Stark qui l'a ramené à Winterfell. Il a rejoint la Garde de Nuit et sert désormais au Mur. Il a 17 ans au début de la série, il ressemble d'ailleurs bien plus à son père que ses demi-frères et demi-sœurs, au grand dam de la mère de ces derniers, lady Catelyn qui ne l'aime guère. Il possède un loup albinos appelé Fantôme. Les circonstances de la naissance de Jon restent cependant entourées de mystère, ainsi que l'identité réelle de sa mère. Histoire Jon Snow est le fils d'Eddard Stark et d'une mère inconnue. Selon Ned, sa mère serait Wylla. Jon Snow a grandi parmi ses demi-fréres et sœurs et a développé une rivalité amicale avec Robb. Il est proche d'Arya mais sa présence a toujours constitué une source de ressentiment pour sa belle-mère, Catelyn, qui le hait depuis qu'elle a posé a les yeux sur lui. Saison 1 Jon Snow et Robb entraînent leur jeune frère Bran au tir à l'arc. Jon accompagne Bran, Robb et Theon Greyjoy pour assister à la décapitation par son père, en tant que Gouverneur du Nord, d'un déserteur de la Garde de Nuit. Il conseille à Bran de ne pas détourner les yeux de ce spectacle. Sur le chemin du retour, la petite troupe découvre cinq louveteaux auprès de leur mère morte. Arguant que le loup est l'emblème des Stark, Jon convainc lord Eddard d'adopter les louveteaux et d'en faire cadeau à chacun des cinq enfants Stark. Alors que tout le monde s'apprête à quitter les lieux, Jon en découvre un sixième, à part, l'adopte et le nomme Fantôme. Plus tard, Jon, au second rang derrière ses frères et soeurs, est présent à l'arrivée du roi Robert et de la Cour. Dans la soirée, il accueille avec joie son oncle Benjen Stark et lui demande de le recruter dans la Garde de Nuit. Benjen cherche à l'en dissuader, mais promet d'en parler à Ned. Il rencontre aussi Tyrion Lannister qui lui dit d'accepter son statut de bâtard, de s'en faire une armure, pour ne plus se sentir atteint par les piques à propos de son statut. Jon a une confrontation avec Jaime Lannister qui le remercie sarcastiquement de vouloir tous les protéger des dangers d'au-delà du Mur. Avant son départ pour le Mur, il fait ses adieux à Bran, toujours alité et inconscient à la suite de sa chute. Il fait présent à Arya d'une épée forgée spécialement pour elle. Elle la nomme Aiguille. Arya est très attachée à Jon et lui dit qu'il va lui manquer. Alors qu'il prépare sa selle pour partir, Robb fait également ses adieux à Jon et lui promet de lui rendre visite. Lors de sa séparation d'avec Ned, celui-ci lui s'engage à lui dire la vérité sur sa mère la prochaine fois qu'ils se rencontreront. Une fois à Château Noir, Jon est déçu de constater que la Garde n'est pas ce qu'il imaginait, mais un repaire de repris de justice, de fuyards et d'exclus de la société. Au maniement des armes, il surpasse largement ses camarades, nouvelles recrues comme lui, mais Tyrion lui fait comprendre qu'il n'a nulle fierté à en tirer car, contrairement à eux, il a grandi dans un milieu privilégié à Winterfell où il a reçu un entraînement aux armes. Jon décide d'aider les autres recrues dans leur entraînement, tels Pyp ou Grenn. Il se lie également d'amitié avec Samwell Tarly, le protégeant de la cruauté de Ser Alliser Thorne. Aprés avoir terminé sa formation, il doit prononcer ses vœux. Contrairement à ses attentes, il est affecté à l'intendance et non aux patrouilles et pense alors que sa rivalité avec ser Alliser Thorne y est pour quelque chose. Cependant, Sam lui explique que Mormont a fait de lui son intendant pour le former au poste de Lord Commandant. Quand Jon apprend que son père a été emprisonné, il commence à remettre ses vœux en cause. Alliser nargue Jon et celui-ci, sous l'emprise de la colère, tente de l'attaquer, mais en est empêché par ses compagnons. À titre de sanction, Mormont le cantonne alors dans ses quartiers. Durant la nuit, Jon sauve la vie du Lord commandant en brûlant un mort-vivant, gagnant ainsi son pardon et son estime. Pour le remercier de l'avoir sauvé, Mormont fait don à Jon de son épée familiale en acier valyrien, après en avoir fait changer le pommeau en ivoire qui figurait un ours (emblème des Mormont) en loup. Jon pense néanmoins de plus en plus à quitter la Garde pour rejoindre Robb dans sa guerre contre les Lannister. Cependant, mestre Aemon tente de l'en dissuader en lui contant que lui-même a vu ses vœux mis à l'épreuve pendant la rébellion de Robert et qu'il les a respectés. Lorsque la nouvelle de l'exécution d'Eddard Stark parvient jusqu'à Jon, il décide impulsivement de partir pour le Sud. Il est arrêté par Grenn, Pyp et Sam et ramené par eux au Mur où Mormont lui dit dit que la véritable guerre est à mener contre les Marcheurs Blancs. Ce n'est pas la Guerre des Cinq Rois. Jon jure de ne plus tenter de déserter et il participe à une expédition au-delà du Mur pour retrouver Benjen Stark. Saison 2 Durant leur périple au nord du Mur, Jon et ses compagnons traversent de nombreux villages abandonnés par les Sauvageons. Finalement, ils arrivent au camp de Craster. Une antipathie réciproque s'installe d'emblée entre Jon et Craster, personnage répugnant qui règne par la terreur en ce lieu désolé sur les femmes qui l'entourent et dont on apprend bien vite qu'elles sont à la fois ses filles et ses femmes : l'inceste comme base de la structure familiale... En revanche, aucune trace d'homme, de jeune homme, de petit garçon ou de bébé mâle en ces tristes lieux, ce qui pose question pour Jon et ses compagnons. Samwell Tarly sympathise avec Vère, l'une des fillles/femmes de Craster, enceinte, et tente de convaincre Jon de l'aider à s'échapper avec eux quand ils partiront plus au nord. Mais Jon refuse, car Craster leur a expressément interdit tout contact avec ses "femmes". Or, les hommes de la Garde de Nuit sont plus que dépendants de lui dans cette zone pour leur hébergement et leur approvisionnement. Un accord ancien semble d'ailleurs lier la Garde de Nuit et Craster à ce sujet. Dans la nuit, Jon surprend par hasard Craster avec un nouveau-né dans les bras, sortant du camp pour l'emmener dans la forêt. Sur une intuition, il décide de le suivre. Craster abandonne l'enfant à terre et peu après un Marcheur Blanc vient s'en emparer avant de disparaître avec lui dans la nuit.Témoin stupéfait de cette scène, Jon se fait surprendre et assommer par Craster. De retour au camp, Craster, furieux de cet incident, exige le départ immédiat des Frères Jurés de la Garde de Nuit. À cette occasion, lors d'une explication avec le Lord Commandant Mormont, Jon comprend que ce dernier est bien au fait de cette pratique. Il en reste très choqué. La troupe atteint finalement le Poing des Premiers Hommes, lieu désert et hostile, et y attend l'arrivée de Qhorin Mimain, de Tour Ombreuse. À l'arrivée de Qhorin, Jon se porte volontaire pour l'accompagner et le Lord Commandant se laisse convaincre d'accepter, notamment grâce aux arguments avancés par Sam. Qhorin et son groupe localisent des Sauvageons et décident de leur tendre une embuscade. Durant l'affrontement, Jon se rend compte qu'une femme fait partie de la bande. Ils l'interrogent et elle se présente comme Ygritte, mais ne révèle rien de plus et semble résolue à mourir fièrement. Les Frères ne peuvent la laisser en vie car elle préviendrait les autres Sauvageons. Jon laisse ses compagnons partir en avant, s'engageant à la décapiter lui-même, mais ne peut finalement s'y résoudre. Elle profite de son hésitation et parvient à fuir. Jon réussit à la rattraper, mais il a désormais perdu la trace du groupe de Qhorin. Durant leur errance, Ygritte questionne ironiquement Jon mettant le doigt sur les contradictions de son engagement dans la Garde de Nuit alors que, comme elle, il descend des Premiers Hommes. Liés par le sang, ils ne devraient donc pas être ennemis. Ygritte arrive finalement, par ruse, à déstabiliser Jon et finit par s'échapper à nouveau, l'attirant dans une embuscade tendue par les Sauvageons qui le font prisonnier. Jon retrouve Qhorin prisonnier du Seigneur des Os. Qhorin fait comprendre à Jon qu'il doit désormais tenter de gagner la confiance des Sauvageons en le tuant, afin de pouvoir espionner de l'intérieur l'armée de Mance Rayder, le Roi d'Outre Mur. Pendant le trajet vers le camp de Mance, Qhorin attaque donc Jon pour le pousser à le tuer, ce qu'il finit par faire, gagnant ainsi en effet la confiance des Sauvageons. Le Seigneur des Os le libère alors de ses entraves et Jon est conduit au camp, immense, de Mance Rayder. Saison 3 Jon Snow est finalement conduit devant Mance Rayder. À cette occasion, en traversant son camp, Jon voit un Géant pour la première fois et comprend que ce qui au sud du Mur est considéré comme légendes (Marcheurs Blancs, Géants...) est bien réel au nord. Mance se dit soulagé d'être débarrassé de Qhorin Mimain, mais il veut savoir à quoi est dû le revirement de Jon et pourquoi il veut désormais se joindre aux Sauvageons. Jon lui répond qu'il veut être libre, mais Mance ne se satisfait pas de cette réponse un peu facile et lui repose une nouvelle fois la question. Jon, qui comprend que c'est là sa dernière chance de convaincre Mance de sa sincérité, lui raconte alors l'épisode du Marcheur Blanc auquel Craster a livré le nouveau-né et surtout le fait qu'il s'est rendu compte que Mormont était au courant et tolérait cette pratique, ce qui l'a énormément choqué. Et donc, à présent, il veut se ranger aux côtés de ceux, les Sauvageons, qui se battent pour la vie, contre les morts. Ce dernier argument convainc Mance qui accepte Jon parmi les siens. Avec le Peuple Libre, et accompagné de Jon Snow, Mance marche vers le sud, vers le Mur. Il part à la rencontre d'un de ses éclaireurs, Orell, un "change-peau", qui a la faculté d'entrer dans l'esprit des animaux, un faucon dans son cas. Les yeux blancs, en transe à l'arrivée de Mance, Orell reprend ses esprits devant lui et déclare qu'il a vu "des corbeaux morts". Arrivés au Poing des Premiers Hommes pour en savoir plus, Mance et sa troupe y découvrent des cadavres de chevaux mis en scène de manière apparemment rituelle, mais aucun reste humain. Mance informe Jon que les morts humains de la Garde de Nuit sont désormais des morts-vivants soumis à la volonté des Marcheurs Blancs. Mance ordonne alors à Tormund de prendre une vingtaine d'hommes avec lui pour partir attaquer Château Noir par le sud, en guise de diversion, tandis que lui se consacrera à son objectif principal, rassembler son armée pour prendre le Mur. Il leur annonce qu'un feu immense "le plus grand qu'ait connu le Nord" leur donnera le signal de l'attaque par le sud du Mur. Tormund et sa troupe (dont Jon) prennent alors le chemin du Mur, tandis que Mance repart vers le Nord. Sur le chemin, interrogé par Orell, qui dès l'abord le jalouse vu l'intérêt évident que lui porte Ygritte, Jon se voit sommé de donner des renseignements sur les défenses du Mur. Mêlant vérité et mensonge pour éloigner les soupçons, Jon nomme les trois derniers châteaux effectivement encore occupés par la Garde de Nuit. En revanche, il ment dans les grandes largeurs en prétendant que le Mur compte un millier de défenseurs. Tormund prévient Jon que s'il a menti il le tuera. Plus tard, Ygritte dont l'attirance (réciproque) pour Jon devient de plus en plus flagrante, à la fois taquine et aguicheuse, lui vole son épée pour l'attirer dans une grotte située près du campement. Elle se dévêt alors entièrement et met Jon au défi de rompre avec elle ses voeux de Frère Juré dont la chasteté fait partie intégrante, afin de prouver sa bonne foi envers le Peuple Libre. Jon se laisse séduire et ils font l'amour passionnément. Il est clair que de forts liens affectifs les unissent désormais. Ygritte déclare à Jon qu'elle voudrait que ce moment ne finisse pas et qu'ils restent ensemble à jamais dans cette grotte. Enfin arrivés devant le Mur, Tormund et sa troupe en entament la périlleuse escalade. Pendant la montée, Ygritte et Jon échappent de peu à une chute mortelle : Orell, qui les croit perdus, et craignant pour sa propre vie, coupe la corde qui les relie à Tormund et à lui-même. Mais Jon parvient in extremis à se raccrocher au Mur tout en sauvant Ygritte. Une fois au sommet, devant la vue époustouflante aussi bien du Nord que du Sud, tous deux s'étreignent, sous le regard en biais d'Orell. Puis les Sauvageons, menés par Tormund, se fraient un chemin au sud du Mur au-delà de Château Noir. Ensuite, Jon confronte Orell au sujet de la corde qu'il a coupée. Orell lui répond qu'Ygritte, elle, ne s'en plaint pas, car c'est une vraie Sauvageonne et elle sait que l'on doit agir ainsi dans une telle situation. Si Jon, lui, n'est pas capable de le comprendre, il ne pourra pas davantage garder Ygritte car ils sont trop différents l'un de l'autre. Plus tard, Jon tente d'avertir Ygritte, en faisant notamment appel à l'histoire, que la cause des Sauvageons est vouée à l'échec, mais elle refuse d'y croire. Elle lui réaffirme sa passion pour lui et lui déclare que "s'ils doivent mourir, ils mourront, mais qu'avant ils vont vivre". La troupe de Sauvageons dont Jon fait partie s'apprête à attaquer un vieil éleveur de chevaux. Jon essaie d'en dissuader ses compagnons, arguant que le vieillard ne représente aucune menace pour eux, mais Orell et Tormund sont déterminés à l'éliminer pour qu'il ne puisse pas prévenir la Garde de Nuit de leur approche. Au moment de l'attaque, alors que tous se sont élancés vers la maison de l'homme, dans sa course, Jon frappe un rocher de son épée ce qui alerte les chevaux du vieillard qui tente alors de fuir. Il est rattrapé par le groupe et Jon se retrouve sommé de l'exécuter devant tous pour signifier clairement son allégeance aux Sauvageons. Mais il ne peut s'y résoudre et finalement c'est Ygritte qui le fait à sa place. Comprenant alors que Jon est toujours fidèle à la Garde de Nuit, Tormund ordonne à ses hommes de le tuer. Pendant l'affrontement qui suit, Jon est épaulé par Broussaille et Été que contrôle Bran caché non loin de là. Jon parvient à tuer Orell et à s'enfuir. Alors qu'après sa fuite Jon se désaltère au bord d'un ruisseau, il se retrouve soudain face à Ygritte qui l'a suivi et le menace de son arc. Jon déclare à Ygritte qu'il l'aime toujours et qu'il sait bien qu'elle l'aime aussi, et, malgré ses menaces, il remonte à cheval pour poursuivre sa route vers Château Noir. Bien que très tourmentée, Ygritte lui décoche trois flèches dans le corps alors qu'il part au galop. Complètement dévastée, elle le regarde s'enfuir. Sérieusement blessé, Jon parvient cependant à atteindre Château Noir où il est secouru et retrouve notamment Sam et Pyp. Saison 4 Jon Snow apprends la mort de Robb au main des Frey et des Bolton. Puis il est convoqué au prés de Ser Alliser Thorne, Janos Slynt et mestre Aemon pour la mort Qhorin Mimain et son temps parmis les sauvageons. Jon avertit le Lord Commandant par intérim de l'attaque de Mance sur le mur et de la diversion de Tormund au meme moment. Janos et Alliser sont tout deux hostiles envers Jon mais mestre Aemon sait qu'il dit la vérité et l'autorise a prendre congé aprés l'audience. Quand Olly arrive a chateau noir aprés que les sauvageons est détruit son village. Alliser demande l'avis de Jon qui propose de rester sur le mur car ce qu'il veulent ces allégées les defences de chateau noir pour faire une bréche pour laisser Mance passer sans probléme.Ils sont intrronpus par un coup de trompe. Grenn et Edd sont parvenue a échappé aux mutin. Jon comprend que si Mance et son armée parviennent a les capturés les defences de chateau noir seront vulnérables. Jon et Grenn entrainnent les nouvelles recrues et font la connaissance de Locke. La session de formation est interrompue par Thorne qui rappelle a Jon qu'il n'est qu'un intendant. Alliser Thorne donne la permission a Jon d'attaquer camp de Craster mais seulement les volontaires peuvent l'accompagner. Jon donne un discours au frère de la garde et parvient à en convaincre un certains nombres dont Green, Edd et Locke. Le groupe attaque la nuit en prenant les mutins par surprise. Jon se rend dans le batimant principale où il fait face a Karl qui parvient durant l'affrontement a prendre l'avantage. Quand Karl est sur le point d'achever Jon une des filles de Craster le poignarde dans le dos une occasion que Jon ne manque pas en le transperçant avec son épée. Aprés le combat Jon retrouve Locke avec le cou brisée ( tué par un Hodor controlé par Bran ). Il retrouve son loup Fantome avant d'offrir un refuge aux femmes de Craster a chateau noir mais déclinnent leur offre aprés le mauvais traitement qui ont subis avec les autres membres de la garde de nuit. Avant de partir ils brule le repaire de Craster. Jon et ses frères noirs reviennent a chateau noir, au grand dam de Ser Alliser et Janos Slynt. Plus tard Jon rapporte que l'armée de Mance Rayder devraient atteindre le mur avant la prochaine pleine lune. Jon affirme que le tunnel est vulnérable face aux géants et demande de sceller les portes. Alliser Thorne refuse d'écouter et attribue ensuite a Jon et Sam de veiller sur le mur jusqu'a la prochaine pleine lune. Au sommet du mur Jon et Sam attendent l'invasion imminente. Sam tente d'intérroger Jon a propos d'etre avec une femme affirmant que leur mort est proche et que peut-etre ses sa derniere chance de savoir. Sam lui demande comment s'était de couché avec Ygritte, Jon tente d'expliquer, mais est incapable de trouver les mots. Jon propose de prendre son tour de garde et d'aller se reposer. Plus tard durant la nuit Jon entend le soufle d'un cor et un grand feu s'élèvent comme Mance l'avait promis. Alliser Thorne admet finalement qui aurait du prendre en compte son avis de scellé le tunnel. Alors qu'il se prépare l'armée massif de Mance Rayder émerge de la foret et au même moment Tormund lance son assaut sur chateau noir. Alliser décide d'aider en bas et laisse le controle du mur a Janos Slynt. Pendant que l'armée approche du tunnel Janos Slynt ne fait rien et démoralise les troupes. Grenn intervient en prétentandant faussement que Ser Alliser avait besoin d'aide pour permettre a Jon de prendre le commandement. Bien que Jon parvient a repousser la plupart des sauvageaons, il sait qu'un géant pourra soulever la porte sans probléme, Jon envoie donc un groupe de frère noirs conduit par Grenn pour la maintenir a tout prix. Puis Sam arrive pour lui demander plus d'homme et décide de se rendre en bas laissant le mur a Edd. Une fois en bas Jon expédie plusieurs sauvageaons, attirant l'attention de Styr les deux se rencontres en combat singulier. Jon finit vainqueur de la lutte mais se retrouve en face Ygritte pointant son arc avec une flèche. Il sourit, la faisant hésiter et se prend une fléche en plein coeur par Olly. Jon la tient dans les bras comme elle lui dit qu'ils auraient jamais du quitter la grotte et elle succombe de sa bléssure. La garde de nuit parvient finalement a repousser l'attaque des sauvageons et capturé Tormund. Le lendemain matin Jon discute avec Sam et lui dit qu'il a l'intention d'assasiner Mance Rayder. Sam essaie de l'arréter en vain, Jon se prépare a partir quand il découvrent les corps des fréres noirs qui tenait la porte contre le géant, Grenn est parmis les victimes. Avant de partir Jon confie son épée a Sam se souvenant de sa promesse a Mormont. Sam lui demande de revenir. Jon trouve Mance dans son camp et demande a négocier. Les deux boivent en l'honneur de ce qui sont tombés. Mance remarque alors que Jon regarde un couteau et déduit rapidement qu'il est la pour l'assassinner. Avant que quiquonque puisse faire un mouvement, ils sont interrompus par l'armée de Stannis qui défait rapidement la plupart des sauvageons. Jon se présente a Stannis comme le fils Ned Stark, et suggère de ne pas tuer Mance, Stannis acceptent. Plus tard Jon rend visite a Tormund qui lui dit que Ygritte l'aimait vraiment et de brûler son corps au nord du mur. Ainsi, Jon emporte le corps Ygritte dans la foret et fait un bucher devant un barral, tandis que son corps brule il pleure son amour perdu. Saison 5 Jon Snow s'entrainent avec Olly avant d'etre convoqué par Mélisandre pour voir Stannis au sommet du mur. Il intérroge Melisandre lui demande si elle a froid et elle précise que "le feu du seigneur vit en elle". Jon rencontre Stannis et Davos, Stannis lui demande s'il veut se venger de Roose Bolton. Jon affirme qu'il est un frére juré et que sa place est sur le mur. Stannis déclare qu'il a besoin de plus d'homme et compte se servir de l'aide des sauvageons pour renforcés sont armée. Il déclare également qui leur pardonnera et les déclaras citoyens du royaume une fois la guerre gagné. Jon a jusqu'a la nuit pour convaincre Mance de plier le genou, ou il sera bruler. Jon fait de son mieux pour convaincre Mance de sauver sa vie mais échoue. Il est conduit au bucher, Stannis lui donne une dernière chance de sauver sa vie mais refuse une nouvelle fois. Comme le feu commence pleinement a consommer Mance, Jon lui tire une fléche en plein coeur pour abréger ses souffrances. Stannis et Davos appelle Jon pour discuter de son avenir. Stannis lui propose de le nommer Jon Stark a condition qui lui prète allégance. Lors de l'election du nouveau lord commandant la garde de nuit peut soit voté pour Alliser Thorne ou Denys Mallister. Aprés avoir entendu que Jon avait l'intention de refuser l'offre de Stannis, Sam nomme Jon comme troisiéme candidats. Avec les suffrages terminé, mestre Aemon désigne finalement Jon comme le 998e Lord Commandant de la garde de nuit. Maintenant Lord Commandant, Jon est a nouveau approché par Stannis pour faire de lui un Stark. Mais Jon lui explique que sa place est a chateau noir et a abandonné son rêve d'être un Stark. Stannis respecte sa décision et dit a Jon qu'il a l'intention de marcher sur winterfell avant l'arriver de la neige. Lors d'une réunion, Jon attribue a chaque frère un travail. Il nomme également Ser Alliser Thorne premier patrouilleur. Jon ordonne a Janos de s'installer a griposte il refuse et proteste, Jon n'a alors pas d'autre choix que de le décapiter. Plus tard Sam lui présente des requête pour des demandes d'hommes sur le mur aux différents seigneurs de Westeros. Jon se monter réticent a envoyer a Roose Bolton, Sam le convainc finalement lui disant que la garde doit rester neutre. Melisandre entre alors dans le bureau et tente de convaincre Jon de se joindre a Stannis. Elle tente de le séduire mais la repousse citant ses sentiments pour Ygritte. Jon consulte mestre Aemon pour un choix qui divisera sans nul doute la garde de nuit, Aemon demande alors a Jon "de tuer le garçon et de laissé l'homme naitre" et qu'il doit a présent prendre des décisions difficiles car l'hiver est presque sur eux. Le plan de Jon est de faire passé les sauvageons de l'autre coté du mur et de leur donné des terres pour vivre. Son plan subi de vive critique, meme de ces amis Edd et Olly mais le but de Jon est d'empécher les sauvageons de rejoindre l'armée des morts. Tormund accepte de l'aider a condition qui vienne avec lui a "durlieu" pour négocier, Jon emprunte la flotte a Stannis. Jon se prépare a quitté chateau noir avec Tormund et un groupe de frère noir. Avant de partir il donne le commandement à Alliser Thorne et Sam lui laisse un sac de poignards verredragon. Une fois a Durlieu, Jon tente de convaincre les dirigents des différents clans de passé le mur avant que l'hiver frappe mais est vite méprisé pour avoir tué Mance. Tormund révèle que l'acte de Jon était de la miséricorde. Jon propose de partager le verredragon avec les sauvageons et leur permettra de posséder des terres au sud du mur. Finalement cinq milles sauvageons acceptes son offre et embarques dans les bateaux. Cependant comme ils se préparent à partir le camps subit une attaque des marcheurs blancs. Jon se dirige vers la cabane pour chercher le verredragon quand il est soudain attaqué par un marcheur blanc, ils se battent pendant un certains temps et au moment ou le marcheur blanc est sur le point de donné le coup de grace, Jon parvient a parer l'attaque avec grande griff et a le tué. Les sauvageons sont facilement repoussé et doivent se replier aux bateaux. Mais au moment ou il partent le roi de la nuit apparait sur le quai et partage un long regard avec Jon en utilisant sa magie pour réanimer tous les morts. De retour au mur Alliser Thorne hesite a ouvrir aux sauvageons mais finalement cède et ouvre les portes. Jon se lamente sur toute les pertes et de pas avoir pu sauvé plus de monde, Sam fait de son mieux pour le reconforter. Jon toujours sous le choc de la démonstration de force des marcheurs blancs ne voyant plus aucun moyen de les stoppés perd espoir et sans compté ses relations de plus en plus tendue avec le reste de la garde de nuit. Sam demande a Jon de l'envoyé lui et vère a villevielle pour qu'il devienne mestre, d'abord réticent Jon finit par accepter. Davos revient a chateau noir et reclame l'aide des sauvageons, Jon souligne que se n'est pas leur combat et que la garde ne peut pas les aidés davantage sans brisé le serment de garder toujours une position neutre. Leur arguments sont interrompue par l'arrivée de Melisandre triste et fatigué. Lorsque Davos l'interoge a propos de Stannis et Shireen elle garde le silence mais la tristesse de son visage leur suffit pour en déduire leur morts. Le soir même Olly prévient Jon qu'un des sauvageons a aperçu Benjen Stark récemment a proximité de durlieu. Jon suit rapidement Ser Alliser pour se retrouver seulement devant une pancarte "traitre". Thorne et plusieurs frères commence a poignardés violemment Jon tout en prononçant "pour la garde". Jon finit par s'agenouiller, Olly vient en pleurant et aprés quelque instant le poignarde et déclare "pour la garde". Jon s'éffondre des suites de ses blessures et meurt. Personnalité Jon Snow a été élevé par Eddard Stark qui lui a transmis le sens de l'honneur, mais également de la justice et du devoir. En tant que bâtard, il a dû également s'endurcir très tôt. Jon n'hésite pas à aider ses compagnons en détresse, mais peut aussi se montrer arrogant, conscient de sa supériorité dans le maniement des armes et la stratégie. Galerie Apparitions de:Jon Schnee en:Jon Snow es:Jon Nieve it:Jon Snow pl:Jon Snow pt-br:Jon Snow ru:Джон Сноу uk:Джон Сноу zh:琼恩·雪诺 Catégorie:Personnages Catégorie:Personnages principaux Catégorie:Personnages Saison 1 Catégorie:Personnages Saison 2 Catégorie:Personnages Saison 3 Catégorie:Personnages Saison 4 Catégorie:Personnages Saison 5 Catégorie:Personnages du Nord Catégorie:Maison Stark Catégorie:Bâtards Catégorie:Intendants de la Garde de Nuit Catégorie:Lords Commandant de la Garde de Nuit Catégorie:Espions Catégorie:Armée de Mance Rayder Catégorie:Personnages décédés Catégorie:Personnages Saison 6